


When He's Gone

by der_tanzer



Series: In the Beginning [1]
Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_tanzer/pseuds/der_tanzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do Nick and Cody think about Murray dating?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When He's Gone

“No, that’s a good shirt,” Cody was saying thoughtfully.  “I’d wear that shirt.  It’s the jacket I’m not wild about.  Try that black one—Nick, you know the one—from last Christmas?”

“I’m on it.”  Nick got the jacket from the closet and hustled Murray into it before he could argue.  “Yeah, that’s good.  But, buddy, you gotta lose the tie.  And this button here.”  He undid the top shirt button, and then the second, gentle hands lingering a moment too long.

“But it doesn’t feel right.”

“Does it feel that bad?” Cody asked.  “Because it looks right as hell.  Come on, you want to impress this girl, right?”

“Yeah,” he said, a little dreamily.  Then reality came crashing down.  “I’m kidding myself again, aren’t I?  I mean, I can dress like you and talk like you but inside I’m still me.  A great girl like her would never fall in love with plain, geeky Murray Bozinsky.”

“Why not?” Nick shrugged.  “We love you and we’re pretty great.”

“That’s right,” Cody agreed.  “And you’re not plain.  He’s not plain, is he Nick?”

“No, not at all.  You stand right out in a crowd, Boz.  I think everyone notices you.”

“You’re just saying that,” Murray smiled, suddenly shy.

“No, it’s true,” Nick insisted, carefully rearranging his hair with his fingers.

“Hey, you’re messing it up.”

“It looks good messed up.  There, you’re a total stud.  Isn’t he a stud, Cody?”

“He’s perfect.  Go get her, Boz.”

“Thanks guys.  Don’t wait up.”  Murray left them in his room, humming a little tune as he climbed up on deck.  Cody turned to Nick, all trace of humor gone.

“He’s going to get his heart broken, isn’t he?”

“Like a pool cue on Biker’s Night across the county line.  Come on, you want to go to bed?”

“May as well.  But damn it, Nick, I hate this.  I really hate this.”

“What, picking up the pieces after some brain dead slut rejects him?”

Cody sat down on his bed and buried his face in his hands.  His voice came through muffled but clear enough.

“Yeah, that too, but I meant this part, right now.  When he’s gone.  Why does he do it, Nick?  Why aren’t we enough?”

“I don’t know.  I don’t think it’s quite like that.”  Nick sat down beside him and put his arm around his shoulders.

“Like what?  We’re good enough to fuck when he’s lonely, when he’s nursing a broken heart, but as soon as we get him built up and happy again he’s off looking for someone else to share it with.  Why are we always second choice?”

“I don’t know,” Nick said again.  “I just don’t know.  I wish to Christ I did.”

“I hate not knowing where he is.  I just fucking hate it when he’s gone.”

“I know, buddy.  I do, too.”


End file.
